


Lo que desata el honor

by MagicalHeist



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHeist/pseuds/MagicalHeist
Summary: Andrés se casa y los malheridos, silentes e invisibles, lloran.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lo que desata el honor

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas. ♡ Este one-shot también se encuentra en mi Wattpad (@/MAGICALHEIST) *guiño, guiño*.  
> Espero que les guste. Y espero poder escribir más sobre ellos.

Lo ve, lloroso. Aguantándose el mundo que se le viene encima. Ambos saben, en ese momento, que no son tan distintos. Pero eso no importa. Ya no. Lo ve levantarse, luego irse. Le huele la tristeza, el apagón emocional, los ojos vidriosos. Su llanto, huele su llanto. Y no osa ni a pensarlo por la monumental muralla de orgullo que se construyó en el pecho: pero lo compadece. 

Martín, si le hablara, aseguraría estar un poco más roto que él. Lo que pasa es que Sergio conoce a Andrés desde que era un crío huérfano y enfermizo. Se ha acabado por acostumbrar. A lo largo de su vida, ha creído y ansiado gritar al firmamento tantas promesas, que primero perdió la voz antes que la fe en Andrés. Decidió porfiarse. Todo lo que vino luego, lo hizo a priori.

Suspira, inerte sobre el asiento. Mira luego a Andrés, aquel desfilando el traje blanco con gozo, consumiéndose en los brazos de la novia, con todas esas culpas vacías subiéndoles por la espalda. Anuladas, invisibles, mudas. Si es que le vienen hasta grandes.

Contempla la oportunidad de irse, así como Martín lo hizo. Sacarse por un segundo a Andrés de la cabeza. A Tatiana, a los invitados. Hundirse en el brillo glacial del opacado mármol y repasar ese plan suicida que le quita el sueño, no por suicida, sino por parecer casi posible. Y porque Andrés es un artista necio que no cree en parecidos.

Amor. Le da reparo decirlo, pero es amor aquello que se le hiende en el pecho. De esos que dan escalofríos, que son crudos y agoreros. Que le dan sentido a un mundo monótono e insaboro con caos y guerra: el mundo de Sergio antes de Andrés. Quizá por eso no se levanta, porque la respuesta a su interrogante está ahí, al frente suyo: y es la muerte. La muerte pesa más que el amor. Descubre que no puede irse, ni quedarse. Ni vivir sin él, ni vivir con él. Y que es la muerte aquello que los distancia.

Es lo que ocurre con las relaciones sin nombre: terminan y a lo mucho recibes una carta. Vivió en un mundo sordo regido por mudos pactos. Es lo que arrastra el miedo. Y habrá sido Sergio, que tanto tiempo huyó de su cariño. Y no reconoció, hasta más tarde, lo que sentía. La muerte pesa más que el amor, porque ni con todo el amor del mundo salvará a Andrés de la condena que bien merecida tiene. Es tarde ya.

Una canción italiana, de esas que le ponía el abuelo, concluye. Y junto a ella la danza de los novios que se aman a fuego lento. Andrés desvía la vista del terso rostro de Tatiana hasta el suyo. Luego, ve la copa medio llena ―o medio vacía― de champán. Una sensación de alerta se aloja en su boca apenas nota las manos de Andrés alejarse de la ladrona, para acercársele con sigilo por segunda vez en la tarde. Ha estado pendiente suyo, lo ve, así de reojo, para asegurarse de que sigue ahí. Pero no lo ve como lo haría hace un par de años. La culpa entonces recae sobre Sergio, en su ausencia lánguida y en su tardía forma de amar. Andrés lo ve como un depredador cohibiendo a su presa, con la necesidad desecha en los colmillos; sonriente, casi como si se regocijara en su penar. O como si ocultase el suyo propio.

Cuando toma asiento y lo siente tan cerca, quiere gritárselo. No se lo dice con la boca, pero se lo suplica con los ojos: «No te cases»; «La hieres»; «¿No te habré amado yo lo suficiente?»; «Yo puedo darte una vida mejor»; «Yo te conozco mejor que nadie»; «Yo, yo, yo...». Desde la perspectiva de Tatiana, parecen dos hermanos conversando. Ella, claro, no puede sentir el nudo en la garganta del traicionado. Ni la indiferencia del amado. Ni tampoco la serenata al desamor que se cuela en sus respiraciones.

―Sergio, llevas treinta minutos con el primer champán a medio tomar.

Su voz le susurra desde fuera de la crisálida. Su sonido más familiar, donde su nombre se vuelve dócil, ahora suena ajeno. El Marquina piensa en los corazones rotos. Piensa en cuán ciego es Andrés. En Martín, sin poder evitarlo. Se acomoda sobre su asiento, incapaz todavía de formular una respuesta. Ve la copa. Busca una explicación que se lleve consigo todas sus dudas. Pero Andrés no le confiesa nada.

―¿No estás feliz por mí?

El futuro Profesor traga en seco y Andrés, apenas lo ve, le deja todas sus culpas. La diferencia es que a Sergio sí le pesan. Se le nota en los labios asustadizos, en la respiración quebradiza, por donde lo veas. Sergio quiere, por sobre todas las cosas, no amarlo como lo ama. No desear irse por tener el corazón lleno de agujas. Alegrarse por él. Quererle, así como se quieren los hermanos. Pero Andrés le pide lo imposible, ambos saben. Así que, esta vez Sergio cuando lo ve, lo hace desde la verdad.

Una verdad a medias, porque ni él la conoce del todo. Andrés sí, él es el Adonis en la discordia de tres. Vive entre peones, naipes y futuros inciertos. Tatiana, por otra parte, es más una máscara para esconder todas sus querencias. La quiere, pero no la anhela. Ni busca con euforia una mirada cómplice que le esconda un secreto. Es distinto. Con ella todo encaja, todo se tuerce y oscurece al mismo ritmo. Viven igual de rápido, igual de dañinos. Y es eso lo que desencanta. Desencanta que ella, al final del día, no sea Sergio.

Pero poco puede hacer. Se va a morir en dos o tres años. Quizá menos, aunque haya prometido siete.

Es Andrés la sombra que se recuesta en la puerta a oírle llorar largamente durante las noches de insomnio entre libros y almohadones. Llorarle como se le llora a un muerto: con impotencia, con ardor, con malcrianza. Sabe que Sergio le llora por tantas cosas, que no es capaz de abrir la puerta y pasar por el umbral del dolor.

Lo ama y lo libera cada día más. Sergio, sin embargo, no quiere ser liberado. Pero así, a lo mejor le duele menos. A lo mejor despierta rencor y el duelo no deja tantas marcas. A lo mejor, sus soñadas niñerías de enamorado cesan ―aunque en seco― junto a las esperanzas que preludian un dolor ensordecedor. A lo mejor, lo extraña menos. Es lo más piadoso que puede hacer por él y su romanticismo desbocado. Bajo toda la fachada de apático, duele ver que Sergio no puede odiarlo, pero no volverá a él. También porque le avergüenza que el amor de su vida le vea en constante deterioro, día y noche. Morir a su lado y dejarle solo de golpe. Oírle, desde algún círculo del infierno, soltar alaridos de dolor. No puede. La muerte pesa, y pesa mucho más que el amor porque despierta orgullos añejados. Orgullos, tan altos y ásperos que a Sergio no le dan para dejar ir y que a Andrés no le dan para quedarse.

Él, Andrés sabe, no lo necesita. No necesita de su sangre visceral, ni de sus actos sanguinarios. No pertenece al mundo criminal. No necesita debatirse la moralidad cada vez que lo mira. O lo toca, o lo siente cerca. Ni abrazar sus demencias. Sergio es benévolo. Amable, rutinario, estudioso. Una vida filosa no es su vida. Es, sin embargo, la que le ha tocado vivir. Y se las ha apañado. Pero sigue sin merecerlo. Dejarlo, entonces, le hace un bien. Aunque su alma testaruda se agarre con dientes y uñas lo que tanto daño le hace.

―Andrés.

Las palabras no salen, se esfuman en la punta de su lengua. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Qué haría para que la voz permaneciera en pie, sin resquebrajarse cuando acuda a su nombre? ¿Cómo haría para tragarse su orgullo y decirle que lo ama, como nunca ha amado a nadie? ¿Cómo sería capaz, si hoy lo ve tan feliz? ¿Cómo podría exigirle nada si su relación nunca tuvo nombre? ¿Cómo podría odiarlo? ¿Cómo puede amarlo? Tras las gafas, los ojos apenas y se le empañan. Le asusta pensar que este es el último adiós a años de amor. Venenoso amor. Doloroso amor. Mortífero, podrido amor. Que después de hoy, no podrá verle como ahora le ve. Ni suplicarle. Ni confesársele discreto, en un susurro, en un beso. Que el averno de su mano ya no le recibirá. Y sus labios usureros robarán a alguien más.

Yace ahí, sin ninguna palabra en la boca, pero queriendo decir algo. Se le arruga el corazón a Andrés, que quiere sostenerlo, quiere tocarlo, quiere decirle. Por sobre todas las cosas, quiere a Sergio. ¿Cómo lo besa sin rozarle? Sin sentirle, sin hacérselo saber.

―¿Qué crees que pese más? ¿El amor o la muerte?

La pregunta llega más temprano que tarde, y en realidad no es repentina. Ni es tampoco la primera vez que el ladrón la escucha, trémula y fría, venir de él, su hermano. Aun así, es lo más cercano a una plegaria que Sergio puede murmurarle al no querer enrostrarle sus desesperanzas más profundas.

―Lo que pesa más es la vida ―contesta Fonollosa―. La vida. Luego estoy yo, que me muero y sin embargo me caso. ¿No es una contradicción preciosa?

El aire está espeso y cuesta respirar. Andrés insiste y Sergio desiste. El matrimonio, busca hacer ver el cínico, puede ser la oportunidad de soltar cadenas invisibles y buscar otros interminables caminos que, en definitiva, ninguno quiere. La respuesta es distinta a la de hace años. Suena irreal e incorrecta bajo la percepción del benévolo. Quiere refutarle, pero reconoce no tener fuerzas. Ni elocuencia, ni coraje. En los labios tensos se nota su honda desaprobación. No hay nada precioso en su despedida, ni en su distancia, ni en sus largas tristezas. Tampoco en dejar malheridas a tantas personas. No hay nada precioso en sus contradicciones, ni en su enfermedad, ni en su muerte. Y ojalá lo hubiera, para sonreírle también. Ojalá tuviese razón. Pero es la razón, junto al luto prematuro, lo poco a lo que Sergio puede aferrarse.

Las preguntas se enredan en el nudo de su garganta. Los amagos son más débiles que un susurro, un suspiro. Y al final, acepta que sus preguntas no poseen respuesta. O lo hacen, pero no vivirá lo suficiente como para verlas esclarecer.

El silencio arrasa.

―Estoy feliz por ti. En serio.

―Me alegra, hermanito.

Andrés le sonríe de lado. Sergio intenta imitarlo, pero los labios le tiritan con horror y se siente tan entumecido, tan afligido, que nada puede hacer. Cuando Andrés se levanta Sergio afronta, así como afrontó tantas otras cosas, que es tarde para ellos. Que van a deshoras. Volátiles, caóticos. Que ha terminado. Que la muerte, vuelve a convencerse, pesa mucho más que el amor. Y asimismo, mucho más que la vida. Pero aquello que termina por llevárselo todo no es ella, la muerte, sino lo que la precede: los tal veces. Las promesas inconclusas. Las miradas ciegas. Un te amo mudo o una despedida indecisa. Cada uno se envenena con algo distinto. Todo es cuestión de azar. Lo cierto es que su suerte está echada y el champán permanecerá intacto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Los kudos y comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
